


Взрослые

by Serenada_san



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тоширо проиграл бой своему занпакто, а Ичиго вовремя оказался рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взрослые

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан в 2010 году в подарок для Оксюморон ходячий.   
> Действие происходит во время арки про восстание занпакто.

***

Тоширо падал, обожженный болью, падал со страшной высоты.   
Хьеринмару не узнал его. Он был слишком силен, его гордость, его ледяной дракон. Даже теперь, когда Тоширо стал капитаном, – все равно слишком силен.   
Тело, тяжелое, как ком мокрого снега, не слушалось, замедлиться не хватало рейацу, и Тоширо непременно добавил бы собой ям в земле, если бы не мелькнувшая внизу черная точка. Его слегка тряхнуло, а потом ощущение падения исчезло и на ухо выдохнули насмешливо и с облегчением:  
\- Поймал.   
Тоширо повернул голову, разлепил отяжелевшие веки и узнал Куросаки Ичиго.   
\- Ты? – прохрипел он.  
\- Не за что. - Куросаки прижал его к себе крепче и обернулся. – Вот черт, а он не отстает.   
\- Кто?  
\- Мужик с бирюзовыми волосами. Твой занпакто, что ли?   
\- Уже нет, - как можно спокойнее ответил Тоширо. – Пусти меня, я должен закончить бой.   
\- Ну да.   
Куросаки даже не дал себе труда убеждать его в бессмысленности затеи. Не сказал, что это самоубийство, что, если он отпустит Тоширо, тот просто шмякнется вниз. Он только прибавил скорости. Шаги шунпо – один за другим, без остановки, так быстро, что почти закружилась голова. Тоширо слышал, какие способности дает Куросаки его банкай, но прочувствовать на собственной шкуре довелось только сейчас.   
\- Куда ты меня тащишь?   
\- Туда, где тебе помогут.  
Уточнить, что он имеет в виду, Тоширо не успел: они оказались перед вратами в Генсей. Здесь тоже все было разгромлено, неподалеку кто-то сражался – кажется, рейацу принадлежала Хисаги Шухею, – а вдалеке, подобно ледяной звезде, сияла духовная сила Хьеринмару. Тоширо цеплялся за нее, понимая, что она несет ему смерть, но все чувства вдруг стали тусклыми, будто запылились, звуки битвы погасли, как накрытая колпачком свеча, и его утянуло в беспамятство. 

В себя он пришел, когда чуть не захлебнулся какой-то горячей жижей. Попытался резко сесть – не смог. Во-первых, тело было как вата, а во-вторых, его кто-то удержал за плечи, подавляя любой намек на движение. Перед глазами немного прояснилось, и Тоширо узнал помощника Урахары Киске, Тессая.   
\- Хитсугае-доно лучше, я надеюсь? – спросил тот, отодвигаясь и усаживаясь перед ним на пятки.   
\- Дергаться уже может – значит, лучше, - раздался над головой насмешливый голос. Тоширо задрал голову и увидел перевернутого Куросаки.   
\- Спасибо, - понимая, что его хорошо подлатали, Тоширо нашел силы на вежливость, прежде чем спросить уже грубее: - Что я здесь делаю? Меня не должно быть в Генсее.   
Куросаки беззаботно пожал плечами, рассматривая его с дурацкой теплой усмешкой:  
\- Сюда было быстрее добраться, чем в ваш госпиталь. Тем более там сейчас и так запарка, а тут Тессай-сан и ни одного раненого. И потом, я подумал, что твой занпакто не сунется в мир живых. Видишь, я угадал.   
\- Я убежал от своего противника. Это позор!  
\- Это – стратегия, - возразил Куросаки. – И можешь считать, что ты не убежал. Это я тебя… ммм… украл.   
\- Оставь остроты для своих одноклассников! Я должен вернуться. - Тоширо почувствовал, что теплые руки Куросаки убрались с его плеч, и рывком поднялся.   
А потом сразу в изнеможении упал обратно. В голове противно зазвенело, на лбу выступила испарина, а раненая рука почти не двигалась. Хорош капитан, нечего сказать.   
\- Полагаю, вам пока лучше остаться здесь, - невозмутимо сказал Тессай и, считая этот вопрос исчерпанным, обратился к Куросаки: - Открыть для вас Сенкай, Куросаки-доно? Вы, наверное, хотите вернуться.   
И вот тут Куросаки замялся. Он неловко поерзал, помолчал и неуверенно выговорил:  
\- Да… только чуть позже. Минут на двадцать я задержусь.   
Ничего спрашивать и уточнять Тессай не стал.  
\- Как скажете.   
Он бесшумно поднялся и вышел, оставив их наедине.  
И вот тут Тоширо прорвало. Поведение мальчишки он видел насквозь, и это бесило:  
\- Нечего со мной нянчиться! Там бой полным ходом, а ты тут со мной в сиделку играть собрался? Немедленно возвращайся!   
\- А ты мне не приказывай, - насмешливо, но с холодком в голосе заметил Куросаки и переместился на другую сторону футона – Тоширо теперь видел его не вверх тормашками, а нормально. – Я официально в Готее не служу. Стажер, типа. Или волонтер вообще, черт его знает.   
\- Я не приказываю, - сбавил тон Тоширо . Контролировать себя в таком паршивом состоянии было сложно.  
\- Занпакто после первого удара почти все отступили, - примиряюще заметил Куросаки. – Там Ренджи, Мацумото-сан и все остальные лейтенанты и капитаны. Все утрясется, и ничего страшного, если я побуду тут чуть-чуть.   
\- Но зачем? – проворчал Тоширо, переворачиваясь набок, чтобы не смотреть на своего нежданного спасителя и чтобы можно было более незаметно обхватить себя руками. Его начало ознобить, и даже одеяло не помогало.  
\- Тоширо, а что там случилось? – не отвечая, спросил Куросаки. – Ну, с твоим занпакто. Хьеринмару, да?  
Имя холодом тронуло сердце, и Тоширо отчетливо лязгнул зубами, будто к коже прикоснулись замороженной железкой.   
\- Я проиграл. Ты же видел. – Он не собирался больше ничего говорить и душу изливать не собирался, потому что не нужны были ему ни жалость, ни советы, тем более от этого мальчишки, который и впрямь даже не шинигами, но язык сам собой выговорил: - Только он даже не понял, что я его хозяин.   
За спиной клубилась тишина. Тоширо старался не трястись так уж заметно и почему-то с напряжением ждал, что он скажет. Туман в голове рассеивался, но от этой ясности на душе становилось так тошно, что хоть плачь. Да, сочувствие ему было не нужно, но и это безразличное молчание делало только хуже.   
Мягко прошуршала ткань, приподнялся край одеяла, и заледеневшего Тоширо обожгло. На стянутую бинтами грудь легла чужая рука, сзади привалилось горячее тело, подгребая поближе.   
\- Ты что?! – недостойно вскрикнул Тоширо и съежился от прикосновений. Вырваться, правда, не попытался: слабость сковывала понадежнее, чем осторожные объятия Куросаки.   
\- Дрожишь, как паутинка на ветру, - куда-то ему в волосы фыркнул тот. – Меня когда-то Тессай-сан так грел. Я тогда чуть в ящик не сыграл, спасибо Бьякуе.   
\- Н-не надо меня греть… вообще, не надо меня трогать, - кажется, Тоширо затрясло еще больше, только теперь уже не только от холода.   
\- А насчет Хьеринмару, - опять не слушая его, продолжил Куросаки, - ты не переживай. Они странные, эти занпакто. Я даже своего старика не всегда понимаю. Вот оклемаешься – и надерешь ему… хм… Победишь, в общем. То, что он такой сильный, говорит об одном: ты тоже – очень сильный, Тоширо. Очень.   
\- Почему ты меня так называешь? Я же говорил…   
\- «Хитсугая-тайчо»? Да ладно тебе.  
\- Можешь просто – Хитсугая, - скрепя сердце, сказал он.   
\- Почему? – в голосе Куросаки звучало неподдельное недоумение. – Меня вот Ренджи по имени зовет. И Рукия. И Иккаку. Что такого-то?   
\- Субординация, Куросаки, - пропыхтел Тоширо, остро чувствуя его пальцы у себя на животе. – И мы не близкие друзья. И… и я не ребенок, чтобы позволять себе…  
\- А при чем тут ребенок? – градус недоумения повысился. Градус его тела, кажется, тоже.   
\- Потому что все в Готее считают, что я еще не дорос до того, чтобы быть капитаном! И может быть, я потому и не смог победить Хьеринмару, что… что слишком мал для него. - Тоширо сбился с дыхания и запоздало спохватился: кто его за язык тянул?..   
Куросаки помолчал, а потом спросил, сильнее смыкая клетку рук, почти причиняя боль:  
\- С чего ты все это взял? Я тебя ребенком не считаю.  
\- Я выгляжу как твои младшие сестры, - огрызнулся Тоширо. Не хватало ему сейчас только распереживаться еще и из-за своего медленного роста, черт бы побрал никому не понятные законы Общества Душ. - Как еще ты можешь ко мне относиться?   
\- Тоширо, - Куросаки вдруг отодвинулся, потянул его за плечо, заставляя перевернуться на спину, и навис сверху, растрепанный и возмущенный. – Я. Не считаю. Тебя. Ребенком.   
Потом была пауза: Тоширо собирался с силами для продолжения препирательств, а Куросаки явно придумывал способ доказать свои слова.   
И он придумал.   
Стоило только Тоширо открыть рот, как Ичиго наклонился и крепко, но неуклюже поцеловал его. Во всяком случае, показалось, что неуклюже, хотя сравнивать ему было не с чем.   
\- Видишь? – выдохнул Куросаки. – Ведь не считаю же.   
Тоширо убил бы его прямо здесь и сейчас, если бы Ичиго не пылал, как маков цвет.   
\- Смотрю, ты уже согрелся, - криво усмехнулся Куросаки и пулей вылетел из-под одеяла. – А мне и правда пора назад.   
Он подхватил с пола косодэ и выскочил из комнаты, не прощаясь.   
Тоширо снова улегся набок, слепо глядя прямо перед собой. Чертов пацан был прав: холода он больше не чувствовал. Лавина последних событий и слишком сильных эмоций сошла на него мягко, незаметно, и Тоширо скоро уснул, машинально трогая губы пальцами.


End file.
